Suspiro
by Neko.Mizuki
Summary: Últimamente Rin ha estado suspirando mucho sin saber la razón hasta que un día se le aparece un ángel y le recuerda lo que es la felicidad. Basada en la canción Sigh de Kagamine Rin. Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation


_Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por leer esté que es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. No olviden dejar su review ya que este me ayuda a saber como voy en esto de la escritura :D_

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece sino a Yamaha Corporation_

* * *

**Suspiro(sigh)**

La campana de fin de clases sonó como de costumbre, Miku y Neru me preguntaron si quería ir con ellas al centro comercial.

-ah, perdón, no quiero ir-dije sin ganas y luego suspiré.

-¡Rin-chan! siempre me dices eso-Dijo la peliturquesa de Miku algo enfadada- y qué te he dicho sobre suspirar, Sonríe Rin-chan, SONRIE- hizo énfasis en las ultimas palabras mientras hacia una sonrisa y la señalaba con su mano.

-Lo sé, lo siento-Dije mientras salía corriendo del aula con lágrimas en mis ojos ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Llegué a un viejo parque al que acostumbraba ir cuando era pequeña, recuerdo que solía jugar con alguien y yo estaba feliz, ¿feliz? desde hace cuánto tiempo no me siento así. Últimamente no me ha importado nada de lo que pasa a mi al rededor. Todo se ha vuelto tan gris, tan solitario, simplemente odio la rutina. Recuerdo que antes disfrutaba hacer las cosas que ahora hago, como, ir a la escuela, cantar, componer, incluso escuchar música o ver instrumentos musicales se ha vuelto doloroso; "doloroso", ¿por qué?, simplemente no quiero recordarlo, ¿recordar qué?

Dejo escapar un suspiro de mis labios, como desearía tener a alguien que me abrazara y me dijera "todo estará bien", como alguien solía hacerlo cuando mis padres fallecieron; ¿Alguien?¿Quién era?

Me bajé de la resbaladilla donde estaba y empece a caminar por el cruce peatonal sin darme cuenta de que ha cambiado de color a rojo, algo grande se esta acercando a mí, ¿por qué la gente está gritando?¿Me gritan a mí?, un segundo después lo único que siento es un dolor inmenso por todo el cuerpo y pierdo la conciencia.

Poco después del impacto me desperté recuperándome por completo "¿Dónde estoy?" pienso, luego recuerdo que tuve un fuerte impacto y empecé a revisarme para ver si salí ilesa que, por cierto, así fue. De repente apareció alguien que tenia dos alas blancas en su espalda, era un ángel, un ángel que era idéntico a mí.

-¡Hola!, te he estado esperando por un largo tiempo-me dijo el ángel con una voz que se me hacia familiar

-Ho...hola-dije mientras agachaba mi cabeza, lo último que quería era hablar con alguien, y como de costumbre suspire

-¿Por qué suspiras Rin-chan?-me preguntó mientras me ofrecía una mano para levantarme que no tardé en aceptar.

-Pues...etto...no sé, sólo que se me hizo una costumbre-Nunca me había hecho esa pregunta-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- tardé un poco en razonar.

-Ah, esa no es la cuestión ahora, pero descuida, luego sabrás quién soy- me sonrío, lo hizo de una forma tan cálida como lo solía hacer alguien de mi familia ¿Quién era?-Como sea, ¿No quisieras cambiar ese suspiro tuyo por una sonrisa?

-No creo que eso sea posible- le dije con mi tono de voz apagado de siempre.

-Dame tu suspiro y la cambiare por felicidad- me dijo mientras sonreía y me miraba a los ojos.

-Ya te dije, no creo que eso sea posible... Pero, hazlo si puedes, por favor- y sin pensarlo y como de costumbre suspiré en el momento en que deje escapar ese suspiro sentí como si me hubieran robado algo, algo que ya se había hecho parte de mi desde hace varios años. Mi suspiro.

-Mira-el ángel señaló hacia arriba donde había un arcoiris, era tan colorido, tan brillante-tan lindo, ¿verdad?- me quitó la palabra de la boca, ¿acaso puede leer mi mente?-Oye, vamos a jugar- me agarró de la mano y salió corriendo, de la nada apareció un parque, se parecía mucho al que había ido esta mañana, su mano era tan cálida y se me hacia tan familiar, ¿familiar?¿por qué?

El ángel y yo estuvimos jugando un rato en los columpios, en la resbaladilla y en los subibajas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto y no me sentía así de feliz.

Esa pequeña felicidad por las cosas simples, había olvidado como se sentía, había olvidado aquel entumecimiento en las mejillas después de sonreír tanto. Se me había olvidado que mi suspiro había estado ocultando mi sonrisa por tanto tiempo.

Yo sonreía cada vez mas por cada minuto que pasaba ahí. Esa pequeña felicidad era algo tan trivial.

Cada vez que miraba a el ángel una voz de un niño pequeño resonaba en mi cabeza, ¿de quien es esa voz? por cada minuto que estaba cerca de él unas imágenes aparecían algo borrosas en mi cabeza, parece que yo conocí al ángel, ¿dónde lo conocí? Sé que el fue importante en mi vida, ¿por qué lo olvidé? Sin duda él y varias memorias están conectadas, pero solo una memoria con él cambio mi vida, ¿cuál fue?

De repente todo desaparece, incluyendo al ángel, y aparece frente a mí una imagen muy familiar, era una niña llorando sosteniendo la mano de alguien que ya no iba a despertar, entonces, yo recordé.

Recordé aquel horrible olor a hospital, recordé que los doctores me decían que el ya no tenía esperanza, que le quedaban pocas horas de vida. Yo no le dije nada a él, no quería preocuparlo. Estuve con él en sus últimos momentos, y finalmente cuando su corazón se detuvo yo empecé a llorar muy fuerte. Estaba desesperada, no quería perder a esa persona tan importante para mí. Intenté calentar su mano con las mías mientras no dejaba de llorar. Sabía que él ya no iba a despertar pero aun así, yo quería intentarlo no podía rendirme tan fácilmente.

-¿huh, ya recordaste?- dijo el ángel que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

Yo seguía llorando, recordé lo que él era para mí, recordé el por qué había comenzado a suspirar, recordé el por qué hacer las cosas que antes hacía se habían vuelto dolorosas; era porque todo eso me recordaba a él. De repente sentí que algo me abrazó por detrás. Era un abrazo muy cálido, muy reconfortante.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste el día que me fui-me susurro el ángel en mi oído-Eso me hizo muy feliz. Y yo quería devolverte el favor

Cuando me di la vuelta el ángel tenía una gran y cálida sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Rin-chan, disculpa la tardanza pero quería devolverte el favor- su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de grande. Y yo solo seguí llorando, ¿todo esto es real?, no puedo parar de pensar en ello.

Sin decir nada, el ángel apareció delante de mi y me empezó a limpiar las lágrimas muy suave y delicadamente con sus pulgares.

-Rin-chan, ya me tengo que ir y tú tienes que continuar con tu vida-me dijo esta vez algo triste- pero, recuerda que yo siempre te estaré esperando aquí- me sonrió mientras me abrazaba. Duramos un rato de esa forma hasta que él se separó de mi lentamente, y, cuando lo hizo empezó a desaparecer

-¡Len!- su nombre se escapó de mis labios y todos mis recuerdos con él aparecieron.

-Rin, por favor, no más suspiros de ahora en adelante ¿está bien?

Yo solo asentí, y mire como terminó de desaparecer. Cerré mis ojos mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Rin-chan!- una voz familiar decía mi nombre de manera desesperada.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y miré que Kaito me estaba sujetando en sus brazos mientras decía mi nombre y me sacudía despacio para despertarme, y Miku estaba a su lado llorando un poco, parecía muy preocupada.

-¡Rin-chan!- se sorprendió el peliazul y me abrazó fuertemente

-¿Kaito-kun?¿qué pasó?- dije débilmente, me sentía tan cansada

-Estabas caminando por el cruce peatonal y luego un camión se acerco a ti pero, por suerte alcanzo a frenar antes de golpearte-hablo Miku limpiándose las lagrimas

-Si, y te desmayaste por el susto, bueno eso dijeron los paramédicos- dijo Kaito aun nervioso-pero me alegro que no te haya pasado nada-

Kaito me puso muy cuidadosamente en el piso, estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Busqué la llave y Miku abrió la puerta. Los invite a pasar a mi casa y les ofrecí algo para tomar que ellos aceptaron con una sonrisa y yo también les sonreí, acordándome del ángel, de sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer, pero se que él no desapareció, se que él me esta cuidando desde donde esta. Y por eso yo volveré a sonreír.


End file.
